


Churning Sickness

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [136]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e12 Jus In Bello, M/M, Sam and Dean kissing, Very Passionate Kissing, getting found out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Henriksen finds out about Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Churning Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 episode 12 Jus in Bello

Watching the Winchesters made Agent Henriksen a little sick.

Partly because before he got the "monsters are real" talk, be saw both of them as psychopathic killers who deserved the death penalty and a bit more, and now he had to see them as mentors so they wouldn't be ripped apart by demons. It was like a roller coaster ride. But that wasn't all.

He also saw them kissing. 

He could hear Dean's little whimpers as Sam squished him against the wall and devoured his mouth. Sam's leg was wedged between Dean's and he could see the way he rutted against it. 

He would have went back the way he came and tried desperately to scrub the image from his brain, except... they were brothers. Brothers that were seemingly having a very steamy, passionate goodbye kiss.

He had to hold his stomach to help it stop churning.


End file.
